


What I Need

by macgirlanon



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgirlanon/pseuds/macgirlanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't remember exactly how it got to this point.</p><p>...he had offered to take her back to her camp, but she said she couldn't go back. He didn't ask why, he didn't care. He didn't want to take her back. He wanted to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote anything in months. I was originally on FF.net but everyone seems to come to AO3 now, so I figured I'd give it a try.
> 
> Depending on feedback I will choose to continue my little teaser here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: This takes places between seasons 3/4.

He doesn't remember exactly how it got to this point.

From the moment he grabbed her hand, hoisting her into the van, saving her from being devoured by a small herd of the undead, he was completely captivated. He had offered to take her back to her camp, but she said she couldn't go back. He didn't ask why, he didn't care. He didn't want to take her back. He wanted to keep her.

It was stupid, hell, it was downright nonsensical. He wasn't the type of man to be moonstruck over some random girl.

Days, weeks, maybe months passed by. It was torture. Watching her work her body around the prison. He was sure she knew the way her hips swayed whenever she'd walk by drove him insane with want. Carrying laundry here and there. The way her breasts would bounce as she trotted down the steps from the perch. Her denim cut-off shorts leaving so little to his imagination, the way her blue t-shirt would rise up every time she'd reach up to run her fingers through her massive waves of dark brown hair. She'd catch him looking, and she'd give him a little half smile. She knew what she was doing to him. She had to know.

And, oh, she did.

Now, here they were. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe he found someone who wanted, who maybe even needed the same thing as he did. Sex had always been complicated for him. He could never tell a woman what he really wanted and how he wanted it...until now, until her.

"Tell me the safeword," Daryl spoke lowly, his voice raspy. His throat was so dry. He couldn't remember the last time he felt nervous in a good way.

"Red? Like a stop sign?" she tilted her head to the side, "Does that work?"

"Simple enough," he smiled, barely noticeable in the dark cell. He ran a nervous hand through his matted brown hair, "Hand gesture? Y'know...in case ya can't talk?"

She grinned, sticking her middle finger up close to his face so he could see.

"Smartass," his smile still just barely untraceable in the moonlight as he grabbed her hand and holding down by her side, just hard enough for her to know he meant business. "You gon' be a good girl for me, right?"

"Yes, Daryl," she purred, leaning up against the steel bars.

"Tell me," Daryl said, releasing her hand and swallowing hard as she pursed her two plump lips in thought.

"My body is yours tonight," she finally spoke, her voice soft and almost-innocent. "There's nothing I won't do to please you...and nothing I won't let you do to me."

Daryl almost let a groan escape his lips, just her words turned him on. He didn't know why he needed to be in full control, he just did. She trusted him. She was willing, so willing. Daryl reached in his back pocket, retrieving some handcuffs he had found in a guard tower. He guided her hands above her head, handcuffing them to the prison bars. She looked above her head then back at Daryl, jutting her bottom lip out.

"What?" Daryl snarled, afraid she was going back on her word.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping to get my hands on your cock," she smirked, her eyes trailing down to the bulge in his jeans.

"Don't worry, Princess, you'll get yer turn," Daryl returned her smirk. "It's my playtime right now, though," he said, leaning down and reaching into his boot. He pulled out his hunting knife, standing back up he glanced at the blade then back at her. She wasn't frightened.

"Mmmm, this is getting exciting," she teased.

"Shut it," Daryl said, pressing the cold blade of the knife barely against her lips. She nodded as he drug the knife just barely down her chin, to the hollow of her throat, to the collar of her t-shirt. He grabbed a handful of the fabric and began sawing it to the point that it was easy to rip it open. "Fuck me, no bra?" Daryl asked, mouth agape at the delicious site before him.

She just gave a coy smile for a response.

His rough hands began at her waist, working their way up over her ribs, finally reaching her bust. Her light pink nipples were already erect, just begging to be sucked. Leaning down, he strained out his tongue to catch her right nipple into his mouth. She already knew he was not going to be gentle with her. He began sucking harshly, giving just the right mix of pain and pleasure, his teeth raking over the sensitized flesh.

"Fuck," she panted, her hips rocking, her hands helpless to stop him.

He released her nipple from his mouth, extending his hand to grab the other breast, looking into her eyes, he gave her left nipple an intense, hard pinch. She took in sharp breath.

"You gonna be able to take it? 'Cause it's gonna get rougher," he reminded her.

She nodded, "I'm ready for it all, Daryl."

"All of it?" he smiled, still amazed at her willingness. He loved the way his name rolled off of her tongue.

"Mmhmm, I want you to make my body sore, Daryl," she leaned her head in, attempting to kiss him as he backed away.

"That so?" his face was smug.

She nodded again.


End file.
